FYSA Christmas Edition
by Mysia Ri
Summary: I dunno, I guess PG's a good rating for now. There're some spoilers in one song, but it's marked. R&R as always, no da!
1. Chritmas, no da!

Just when you thought it was safe to celebrate Christmas:

FYSA: the Christmas Edition! Mwahahaha!!!

Well, just so you know, FYSA mean Fushigi Yuugi Sing-a-longs and this is the Christmas edition because…well…just because. I'm staying at a friends house while they're away (they have four cats: three calicos and one tabby) and I wanted away from my mom. Of all the cruelty, however, she not only took her play station, but the VCR from her room as well-_-;;. Oh well. Anyway, Fushigi Akugi Chapter 7 is done(it didn't repost so I thought 'd tell those of you interested) 

Warnings/Disclaimers: some yaoi implications and the like and I own neither the original songs nor Fushigi Yuugi (though I *would* like *very much* to get it for Christmas along with Tasuki and Chichiri^_^) 

I Saw Heika Kissing Nuriko  
  
I saw heika kissing Nuriko  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
They didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
They thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep.  
  
Then, I saw heika tickle Nuriko  
Underneath his many fancy robes;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Houki had only seen  
Heika kissing Nuriko last night! 

O Come, All Ye Seishi   
***SPOILERS!!!***(you have been warned)  


O come, all ye seishi, bishonen and kawaii,  
Come ye, O come ye, to Eiyo.  
Come and fulfill your destinies;  


Refrain  
O come, let us adore you,  
O come, let us adore you,  
O come, let us adore you,  
Suzaku seishi  
  
The miko of Konan, Glutton of all food(1),  
Lo, Tama cannot touch her Virgin bod;  
Nor can her other admirers;  


Refrain  
  
First came Tamahome, scavenger of money;  
Next was the emperor, Hotohori!  
Quickly afterwards, Nuriko was found;  


Refrain  
  
Chichiri was next, saving her from danger  
Then Tasuki followed her reluctantly;  
Soon Mitsukake was found and that made six;  


Refrain  


Finally they found Chiriko, playing on a flute  
But he turned out to be Amiboshi;  
What could they do since the scroll was burned?  
  
Refrain  
  
Taiitsu-kun had the answer; and she gave them presents  
She sent them to Hokkan on another quest;  
So we got to ogle all the bishonen some more.  


Refrain(I had no idea the full song was this long, no da-_-;;)

The Twelve Days Of Christmas

(Why not, I mean, everyone else is doing one, no da-_-;;)

One the first day of Christmas, the four gods gave to me:

The Universe of the Four Gods (My favorite book, no da!)

On the second day of Christmas, Nuriko gave to me:

Two brand power bracelets (One for each arm, of course)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (Alright, I'm going in!)

On the third day of Christmas, Chichiri gave to me:

Three magic masks (And now, my costume is complete with TWO spares, no da!)

Two power bracelets (I wonder if these'll work for me?)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (Um…problem…)

On the fourth day of Christmas, Tasuki gave to me:

Four pairs of earrings (WoW! They look just like his!)

Three magic masks (I could give one to my friend, Amanda, for her costume too!)

Two power bracelets (Hmm…I don't feel any different…)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (I can't read KANJI!)

On the fifth day of Christmas, Hotohori gave to me

Five Golden Mirrors! (Just what I always wanted?)

Four pairs of earrings (hmm…which to wear first…)

Three magic masks (Or not.)

Two power bracelets (What happens if I hit that wall over there…)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (What am I saying, I can barely read Katakana)

On the sixth day of Christmas, Mitsukake gave to me:

Six furry kitties (Looks like Tama had kittens, no da^_^)

Five Golden Mirrors! (What am I gonna do with five mirrors?)

Four pairs of earrings (Well…they all look alike, so it doesn't matter)

Three magic masks (Can't have competition)

Two power bracelets (::looks at hole in the wall:: they DO work, no da!)

And the Universe of the Four Gods. (Or Hiragana for that matter-_-;;)

On the seventh day of Christmas, Chiriko gave to me:

Seven language lessons (alright, let's start with Chinese)

Six furry kitties (But Tama's a boy…)

Five Golden Mirrors! (I could always become a narcissist…)

Four pairs of earrings (But then again, I could get three more pairs of holes, too…)

Three magic masks (I haven't won a cos-play contest yet, so I want no competition.)

Two power bracelets (Alright, Miss Catherine, I have a score to settle with thee!)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (Soon, my precious portal, I will uncover your secrets)

One the eighth day of Christmas, Tamahome gave to me:

Eight pretty flowers (awww, how sweet *coughcheapskatecoughcough*)

Seven language lessons (So much to learn, no da)

Six furry kitties (So whose the mommy kitty?)

Five Golden Mirrors! (Or sell them on e-bay…)

Four pairs of earrings (that would look funny, though…)

Three magic masks (I'll give her one AFTER I win best costume at Megacon ^_^v)

Two power bracelets (and let's not forget Ron in Middle school. He's on my list, too)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (Man, I can't wait till I'm done with those lessons)

On the ninth day of Christmas, Miaka gave to me:

Nine boxes of chocolates (Mmmm, my favorite ones, too!)

Eight pretty flowers (stop sucking up, Tama-home-boy)

Seven language lessons (Chinese is hard, no da @.@)

Six furry kitties (I don't care who there mom is; they're cute, no da!)

Five Golden Mirrors! (but then I'd be thinking like Tama cheap-skate)

Four pairs of earrings (I'll give one pair to my Tasuki cos-player friend, Houki-chan)

Three magic masks (I'll keep one for a spare, of course.)

Two power bracelets (And that "Yui the whinny and annoying bitch" idiot)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (HEY! I can read some of this now!)

One the tenth day of Christmas, Kouji gave to me:

Ten Tasuki pictures (from his exclusive collection ^_~*)

Nine boxes of chocolate (they sure are unusually light…)

Eight pretty flowers (You aren't getting top billing in any of the stories _I_ write)

Seven language lessons (keep 'em coming, Chiriko)

Six furry kitties (awww, one of them has a blue and a brown eye! Wai!)

Five Golden Mirrors! (I'll give them as gifts, no da!)

Four pairs of earrings (I'll keep two for spares in case I lose the first)

Three magic masks (but what if the spare gets damaged, too?)

Two power bracelets (paybacks are hell, no da)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (Oh no! What's that character mean!? So close…)

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Hikou gave to me:

Eleven Houjun stories (Now I can learn even more about my beloved monk, no da^_^)

Ten Tasuki pictures (There so cool! I love Tasuki!)

Nine boxes of chocolate (Hey! These are empty! Should've known better-_-)

Eight pretty flowers (and no, I will not write stories centered around Miaka)

Seven language lessons (Alright, just a few more lessons and I'll be ready.)

Six furry kitties (I'll name them after my favorite seishi)

Five Golden Mirrors! (I'll keep one, but I really have no room for five)

Four pairs of earrings (Wow, these are great, no da!)

Three magic masks (she can *wear* it at the conventions, but she can't keep it)  
Two power bracelets (The list just goes on and on…)

And the Universe of the Four Gods (reading…)

One the Twelfth day of Christmas, Taiitsu-kun gave to me:

Twelve bouncing Nyan-nyans (O.o AHHHHHHHHHHHNOOOOOOOOO)

Eleven Houjun stories (He said that!?)

Ten Tasuki pictures (Oooooo, he's half-naked in this one! And in this one he's…O.O)

Nine boxes of chocolates (Now to add Miaka to my hit list…)

Eight pretty flowers (They are nice, though…and it *is* the thought that counts…)

Seven language lessons (Yes! I can read it all now! Next, let's work on that Japanese…)

Six furry kitties (…and this one will be Chichiri cause it has this little tuft of fur here…) 

Five Golden Mirrors! (or even the one…all those posters and wall scrolls and all…)

Four pairs of earrings (Hm…does this mean he like me, no da?)

Three magic masks (I mean, this mask _does_ make me look like Chiri, so maybe he does!)

Two power bracelets (GET AWAY FROM ME! ::punches Nyan-nyans into orbit)

And the Universe of the Four Gods! (This time I mean it: I'm gong in!)

More to come , no da!

(1) BEFORE YOU FLAME ME, READ THE ENGLISH MANGA, THEY CALL HER A GLUTTON IN THE INTRO OF EVERY MANGA!!!!!!!


	2. More songs, no da!

More songs, same disclaimers.

Kinda late to be postin' Christmas songs, but I got a late start, now didn't I?

****

Taiitsu-kun is coming for you!

He's made a list,  
He's checked it thrice,  
gonna kill those who haven't been nice.

Taiitsu-kun is coming for you! 

He sees you when you're sleeping,  
he knows when you're awake.   
He says that you've been very bad,  
so he's comin' to throw you in a lake!

So...You better watch out, You better not cry

You better not pout, I'm Telling you why.

Taiitsu-kun is coming for you!

****

Miaka Got Run Over By A Nyan-Nyan(1)

Miaka got run over by a Nyan-Nyan   
Walking home from Yui's Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Taiitsu-kun,   
But as for me and Keisuke, we believe. 

She'd been drinkin' too much sake,   
And we'd begged her not to go.   
But she'd forgotten Yui's presents,   
So she stumbled out the door into the snow. 

When they found her Christmas mornin',   
At the scene of the attack.   
There were mallet prints on her forehead,   
And BAKA written all over her back. 

Miaka got run over by a Nyan-Nyan,   
Walkin' home from Yui's Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Taiitsu-kun,   
But as for me and Keisuke, we believe. 

****

Kouji the Bandit

Kouji the Bandit was a funny, happy soul  
With a scar on his cheek and a scthe in his hand   
He'd ask passerbys for toll  
Kouji the Bandit was the leader in Genrou's stead  
He talked to himself, he was sane   
And wanted Tasuki in his bed(2)  
There must have been some magic in that 

Iron fan they had  
For when he placed it in Genrou's hand   
The fire flew around  
O Kouji the Bandit   
was as strict as he could be(3)  
But the bandit's say he could laugh   
and play just the same as you and me

****

Nakago-san

You're a mean one, Nakago-san  
You really are a heel,   
You're as cuddly as a bishi, yet as charming as an eel, Nakago-san,   
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel! 

You're a monster, Nakago-san,   
Your heart's an empty void,   
Your brain is full of evil, you have evil in your soul, Nakago-san,   
I wouldn't touch you with a forty-five-and-a-half foot pole(4)! 

You're a foul one, Nakago-san,   
You squish birdies in your hand,   
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick Seiryuu, Nakago-san,   
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick Seiryuu! 

************************MERRY CHRISTMAS**************************

OK, as far as Miaka lover's go, if you flame me, it's your own fault that you can't laugh at something like that. And for Nakago lovers, sorry, but any guy that squashes birds with his bare hands is one I'd stay away from, no da. I did try to make it seem less hateful than the original song, though-_-;;

(1) Again, I don't care if you flame me, no da.

(2) Remember the Genrou sheets Yuu Watase drew Kouji with? Why else would he have them if he didn't love him, no da ^_^;;

(3) Which is to say not at all, no da ^_~

(4) It was originally Thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole. I don't like anyone who tries to kill Chichiri, either, no da -_-


End file.
